1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fuel filters and, more particularly, to fuel filters of the type that fit in-line with an internal combustion engine fuel system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The need for improved fuel filters has drastically increased as dependence on foreign oil has increased. Oil companies and service stations have adopted the practice of storing gasoline and diesel fuel for extended periods of time in order to insure supply in times of world production shortages. This extended storage time increases the possibility of contamination of the fuel while in storage. When the fuel is finally used in a motor vehicle fuel system, particulate contaminates interfere with the flow of fuel and the efficient burning of fuel in an internal combustion engine.
Virtually all fuel filters in common use in internal combustion engines are of a disposable paper type. These disposable filters need to be replaced as often as every month for optimum efficiency, necessitating expenditure of both time and expense. Disposable fuel filters also vary widely in configuration, depending on the type of fuel system in which the filter is employed.
The conventional disposable fuel filter system does not attempt to separate larger particles from smaller particles. This reduces the efficiency of the fuel filter and fuel flow as larger particles block the filter and flow path quicker and easier than would small particles alone.
Some diesel fuel filters have utilized a fuel reservoir to collect water and suspended particles that are forced into the reservoir by centrifugal force imparted by a centriguge-like part. Though efficient, this type of filter is relatively complex and, correspondingly, expensive.